The Bait
by Bonnie Harvelle
Summary: When Ellen calls him, Dean reluctantly goes to find stubborn Jo and bring her back. But she asks him to give him one shot and let her work with them. Will dean accept?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Is this really necessary? We all know I don't own anything.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction and English isn't my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. I'd be happy to read critical reviews though.

* * *

><p>"Hey check this out."<p>

Just as dean was starting the car he threw a bunch of newspapers at Sam. With a frown on his face Sam read the parts Dean had marked. He raised an eyebrow and said: "All I see is that some people are missing and two wives have killed their husbands . That's it? These stuff happen every where."

Dean rolled his eyes and replied: "And you think I don't know that? I got a call from Ellen."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat guessing where this was leading. Dean who apparently hadn't noticed the expression on his brother's face shook his head angrily and went on: "looks like Jo has decided that it's a good idea to go and check things in there. ALONE! Stupid girl! I don't know why Ellen calls me every time she screws up. I mean what the hell man? Do I look like a freaking babysitter?"

Sam wasn't really listening to Dean anymore. He was thinking about their last encounter with Jo. It wasn't exactly the way any of them expected. At the end of the day when she had found out about their fathers working together and all that stuff, she accused John of being involved in her father's death and instead of being angry with her Sam felt confused. He felt half guilty and half frustrated. Guilty because he knew how his father could be. When it came to hunting he was willing to sacrifice nearly anything, And frustrated because he didn't want Jo to think of his father as a cold blooded bastard. After all he had done all that stuff for the sake of his family. Sam didn't expect Jo to understand that and that was why he felt this was not going to be such an excellent reunion.

* * *

><p>"And are you sure you haven't seen anything unusual around here?"<p>

The old woman who was standing on the front porch of her house looked at Jo confusedly and asked: "what do you mean by unusual officer Nelson?"

Jo answered confidently: " Things like flickering lights or any kind of strange smells like…"

"Sulfur?"

She didn't need to turn around to find out who had said the last word. She knew his voice so well that she could recognize it anywhere. So when she turned around she wasn't surprised to see Dean Winchester and his brother standing right beside her in black suits and ties. If she wasn't so angry she would have burst out laughing, seeing them and especially Dean in those suits. But now she had to gather all her effort not to yell in front of the young lady and ruin every single thing she'd done for this hunt.

She said through her teeth: "I'm sorry gentlemen but this is my case and I need to do it on my own"

Dean smirked and said in reply: "Sorry sweetheart but the FBI has to deal with this case from now on."

Jo narrowed her eyes and said: "Can I see some ID?"

Just as Dean threw a threatening glance towards Jo, Sam said hurriedly: "Agent Ford why don't you go and explain this to officer Nelson and I'll see what Ms. …"

The old lady who looked suspiciously at three of them said reluctantly: "Cooper."

"...Ms. Cooper has to say."

Dean grabbed Jo's wrist and dragged her near his car which was far enough from Ms. Cooper's house so she couldn't see or hear them anymore. As he let go of her hand he almost yelled: "What the hell you think you're doing here?"

Jo answered immediately: "I am the one who should ask that question! I don't remember asking for any help!"

" I'm not here to help you blondie, I'm here to drag your ass back to home."

"Who gives you the right to do that? Look I know my mom has sent you. We can just pretend we haven't seen each other and you tell my mom you couldn't find me."

"No can do sweetheart. I've tracked so many demons and other sons of bitches you can't even count. You think she'll believe that I couldn't find her smartass daughter?"

Before Jo could stop herself she punched Dean in the nose. And surprisingly it made her calmer. It made her feel better even better than the first time in the road house when she first met him. Dean on the other hand was so shocked that he couldn't move for a moment. Jo took advantage of this opportunity and said quickly: "Why don't you give me a chance? Why don't you see how do I do in this case?"

Dean who could now move, examined his nose carefully. He should have expected something like that. The girl was hot headed! He needed to be more careful but he couldn't control the smirk on his face when he said: "I doubt if there is any case!"

Just then Sam arrived and after nodding at Jo he said: "Dean I think we need to stay here for a while"


	2. Chapter 2

**Marheart96:** thank you for the review!

"What do you mean?"

"It's a demon dean. And from what it looks like it can even help us find the yellow eyed demon."

Jo crossed her arms and gave dean the "I told you so" look which Dean totally ignored and said: "Ok. Sam will get you home and I'll keep an eye on here and try to hunt the son of a bitch down."

'_He doesn't wanna be alone with me. not even for a 5 hours drive. Do I annoy him that much? Well I don't care_.' Jo thought and replied dean: "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even realize there's something going on in here. So why don't you leave and let me do my job?"

Dean said: "your job is to stop making your mom worried all the time. look, this is important. If we screw this up we might lose our chance for finding the yellow eyed demon and put an end to this hell we've been through all our life."

"I promise I won't do anything wrong. I can help you with this. Even if I get into any kind of trouble you don't have to save me. Just do your job."

Sam said tiredly: "Jo you know we can't do that. You…"

He didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He understood how it felt. To want to be on your own. Do the things you've always wanted in your life. That's what he did. He left his family and followed his dream of studying in a nice college and live a normal life. So he didn't think he was the best person to advise her not to do what she wanted. So Dean finished his sentence for him: "You idiot! Of course we can't do that! Ellen will kill us."

'_And I can't forgive myself if anything happens to you. Yeah you did a good job last time but you almost got yourself killed and I can't let that happen again. I can't take that risk_.' Dean thought.

Jo exclaimed: "I can't believe you guys are afraid of my mom! I promise when I get home, I'll tell her you tried to stop me."

Dean just shook his head in refusal. Jo, with an unnecessary loud voice said: "I don't understand why everyone is so against the idea of me hunting!"

Dean who was tired of this conversation and couldn't put up with it anymore exploded: "Because you have a good life and you shouldn't ruin it. Because you have a mom that loves you and doesn't want you to be dragged into these stuff. Hunting is not like what you think. It can turn you into a ruthless, emotionless person. It's not a life anyone wishes for Jo. You think if you do this you can be like your father? Do you even remember what he was really like? How do you know if he was as good as you think him to be."

As soon as he said that Dean knew he had crossed a line. He could see that from the tears that were gathering in Jo's face. But she didn't let them fall. She blinked her tears away and said angrily: "A good life? How do you know if I have a good life? I don't fit anywhere. I'm a freak among people in college. I'm not accepted by hunters. I feel like I don't belong anywhere. I know my mom loves me but you think I haven't been dragged into these stuff already? You know that as soon as you know about anything supernatural your life won't be normal again ever! At least this way I'll know how to protect myself and maybe some other people. Just like my father who I'm sure was a good man. So please insult me all you want but never talk about my dad like that again." She paused for a moment and looked at Dean and Sam. She took their silence as an agreement to her last sentence and continued: "Look I've tried living a normal life and I suck at it. And I've tried hunting too. It felt right. It's like I'm made to do this. So will you give me the chance to do what I think is what I should do?"

Dean thought for a moment. It was the first time he saw Jo as a real adult. And she was right. With the things that were going on lately it would be best if she knew how to defend herself and hell! She might be able to help them do this job. He walked towards his precious impala and as he was opening the door said: "You know if Ellen kills me the first person I'm gonna haunt is you!"

Jo laughed and said: "Don't worry princess. I won't let my mom hurt you."

Sam shook his head unbelievingly at their change of behavior in just a second and thought that this was going to be a long hunt.

Sam was working with his laptop and doing some search on the internet. Jo was sitting on the only couch in their room and making sure that all they need was ready. As she was filling the last bottle with holy water Dean opened the door and got in. He threw his leather jacket next to Jo on the couch and said: "This is much worse than what we thought."

Sam took his eyes from his laptop and said: "What do you mean?"

" I've been talking with some of the locals in here. And from what I understood we are dealing with more than one demon."

Dean could see the excitement in Sam's eyes. He knew him so well he could tell what he was thinking about. If there were more demons in this town then maybe something serious was happening. Maybe they could really get their hands on Samuel's colt. Dean was excited too. The only thing that made had him go on after his father's death was the thought of getting the yellow eyed demon. After a while he almost forgot his urge for revenge but now all those feelings surfaced again and he felt more determined to find the colt and he would do it at any cost... well almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was out to make sure that the demons they have detected were staying where they supposed to stay tonight. Dean and Jo were sitting on the couch and talking about their plan. Jo had a feeling that this plan wasn't going to work. She had something in mind but was afraid to tell Dean about it. She tried to find the right words: "Listen Dean…"

Dean didn't like any sentence which started with"Listen Dean...". Once his girlfriend Cassey dumped him with "Listen Dean...". So he looked her in the eyes curiously asked: "What?"

"This plan we're talking about… it's really good and smart but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan."

Yeah he definitely wasn't going to like this but he decided to give Jo a chance: "You have a backup plan? Let's hear it."

She carefully started: "The demons know that you're after them. But they know nothing about me. Maybe I can distract them for a while and you guys…"

"Jesus Jo. Are you saying you wanna be the bait? Come on! I'm starting to think you're suicidal or something."

"I won't be exactly the b…"

"No way in hell Jo. And don't even think about it again. Say that one more time and I'll send you straight back to your mom."

Jo could hear him speaking to himself: "What took Sam so long?" as he went to the only bedroom in the place.

Just then the door bust open and Sam said hurriedly: "Jo can you come with me a second? We need to get something out of the car."

Jo was about to get up when she heard dean's voice from the bedroom saying to Sam: "What took you so long bitch?"

"Sorry Dean, I explain to you later."

"Wha…?"

Dean was out of the bedroom in less than a second. He grabbed Jo's hand and stopped her from going any further. Jo, startled gave dean the "what are you doing?" look. He just said: "You guys need to see this."

Sam rolled his eyes and said: "can't it wait Dean?"

"No. now come here. I'm gonna show you something."

Sam looked at Dean angrily, but got in and walked to where Dean and Jo were standing. Just as he got there Dean who still had Jo's hand in his, pushed her aside. Jo who was starting to get annoyed said: "Dean can you explain what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah Dean, what is going on?" Sam said as he tried to get closer to them but he couldn't. It was as if an invisible wall was in front of him.

Dean let go of Jo's hands, bent down and pulled a little part of the carpet Sam was standing on over and said: "This is what is going on."

Jo looked at the part of the circle that was out of the carpet and said: "Devil's trap. He's possessed. But how did you find out?"

"I called him bitch." He said as if that would explain everything. But when she looked at Jo's raised eyebrows continued: "And he didn't call me jerk."

Jo was still confused but shook her head and said: "It doesn't matter. You found out anyway. What do we do now?"

The possessed Sam who was walking the little space he had impatiently, said: "I'm not the enemy here. Well not exactly a friend but not an enemy either."

Dean looked at him disgustedly and said: "Yeah, Yeah. Sure. Now get the hell out of my brother. Now!"

"You need my help and I need yours. So why don't we just act like civilized people and…"

Dean's eyes were wide open. He scoffed: "Okay. I've seen many types of demons before. But the friendly, civilized type? Boy! This is a whole new thing to me." He's tone got more serious as he said: "Get out of my brother or I'll get you out myself." And when he saw no sign of surrender on his face he told Jo: "Don't get near him. I'm gonna go find the exorcism spell I have in my dad's journal."

Jo shook his head. Dean was a really good hunter in many ways. But not when it came to exorcism spell or anything that was related to remembering some Latin words. She started: "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…"

Dean was looking at her, impressed. The girl did know a thing or two after all. But she stopped at the sight of possessed Sam holding a knife near his own throat. He said with a hoarse voice: "You can send me back. But not before I kill your precious boyfriend's brother. In fact this would be really easier to stop their plan, but you see. I'd rather not to go back to hell."

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Stop whose plan? What are you talking about?"

Possessed Sam smiled sweetly and said: "Dean Winchester, always there for your brother. So now you wanna negotiate?"

Dean wrinkled his nose and said: "I guess you've been possessing girls for a long time because you look more gay even than my brother. Now cut the crap and tell me what you want."

"I know you guys are after Azazel. I can give you some clues about where he can be but you send back the demons here straight to hell."

Jo asked suspiciously:"Why would you want us to send those demons back to hell?"

"Let's just say sometimes demons don't get along with each other too."

Dean said:"You have to let go of Sammy first."

"Do I really look that stupid? Do as I told you first and I will gladly let go of sasquatch."

After a quick "Give me a minute to think about it" Dean headed to the bedroom and Jo followed him. He was never the one to trust any supernatural creatures yet alone demons. The coning, evil sons of bitches. He'd rather die. but this was his brother they were talking about. He would do anything for him, anything. Sam was the only family left for him and he couldn't lose him that easily. He asked Jo:"What do you think?"

Jo looked in Dean's eyes and tried to find the answer that he wanted to hear. He knew would do anything for his brother. so she put her hand on his shoulder and said:" I think that we need to stop those demons anyway. So why don't we go and do that and then come back to deal with this one. This way Sam will be safe and those demons will be stopped. It' killing two birds with one stone. But now that we don't have Sam we have to change our plan."

Dean hated himself when he said:"Are you still up for that bait plan of yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I have to say I'm really sorry! I feel so bad for making you wait. But I've been so busy lately with all my exams and classes and everything and still am. But I thought I have to finish this.

* * *

><p>Jo wasn't quite sure how she felt. Victorious because they were going to do this her way. Nervous and maybe even scared because she wasn't sure if she was going to make it. Weird because it was her first time alone with Dean in his precious car. And the silence made everything worse. She was expecting him to say something. Maybe give her some tips, teach her some tricks but he was in deep thought and Jo wasn't sure if he even remembered that she was in car with him and it was starting to annoy her. She cleared her throat as a reminder of her presence. He didn't even throw her a glance. This was not how it used to be between them. It wasn't that they were always on good terms with each other, no it was exactly the opposite. They were always arguing over something. But this silence wasn't what she used to. It made her anxious. She moved her hand and turned on the music.<p>

"_ You're as cold as ice…_"

With furrowed eyebrows Dean turned if off. But after a second a faint smile formed on their lips. The night they were coming back from their first hunt together with Ellen in the front seat, played in front of their eyes. It was exactly this song by Foreigner.

And that was enough for Dean to break the silence. With a voice empty of any emotion he said: "we're getting near. You know what you need to do right?"

Jo mumbled a little "yes" as she went over their plan one more time in her mind.

* * *

><p>The alley was dark and deserted and grounds were still wet from the evening rain. Jo wasn't going to accept the fact that she was frightened. She was angry at herself. She was the one who begged to do this and now she was getting cold feet? She was angry at Dean too. she didn't know where the hell this idea came from and she never thought she would admit this to herself but she wanted Dean to look a bit worried about her. But he wasn't. he just kept silent and was determined not to look at her.<p>

She said she wanted to be the bait at first because she was determined to prove herself to Dean and Sam. Even though her last time as a bait wasn't exactly the most fun time she had, she was willing to do it in order to earn their trust and acceptance. But her motives changed after what happened to Sam. Now she was doing this to help Sam, to wipe that blank expression off Dean's face which popped up whenever he was too worried or sad that he preferred to hide it under a mask. Once she thought about her reasons again she got her courage back.

She shook her head and went into hunter mode, observing her surroundings without attracting any attention to herself. It seemed like no one was there but she knew she being watched. She tried her best to seem like an innocent girl just passing by this alley to get to home. That was the plan. According to the result of their researches people had been gone missing around this area and no dead body was found and as the demon who possessed Sam claimed, they were possessing people. They were up to something important for sure. Demons didn't get together for tea party.

The plan was to lure as many of them as possible to the area that Dean was now marking with the devil trap. Sounded simple but the problem was that the place was too far for her liking. Of course it couldn't have been that near since the demons would have known. So she was up for a long run. She was hoping Dean could finish his devil trap and do it neatly so they won't understand when she heard the sound of footsteps. She knew it was them but didn't start running. It would make them suspicious. She had to wait more. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to think of what a normal girl would do and she turned back and shouted: " Who the hell are you? Don't touch me!"

The man raised an eyebrow and exclaimed: "Calm down sweetheart. I'm not a stalker. in fact me and my friends are going to ask you a favor."

Jo looked at the crowd behind him. She didn't want to count them. It might make her more anxious than she already is. But despite her nervousness she had to stop herself from laughing. A stalker? she wished he was. She felt kind of sick, cursing her luck. It seemed that tonight the demons were in a good mood and wanted to play a little before attempting to possess her. She knew demons didn't need permission for possessing a body. But unlike them she wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"Come one step closer and I swear you'll be sorry." She frowned at what she said. Too much for the innocent girl she was planning to be.

Another man with dirty blond hair came close and touched her cheek. He whispered softly to her ear: "Aren't you cute?" He was about to get his face closer to hers when she slapped him hard across the face. She would have preferred a punch in the nose but she had to suffice to that. She couldn't ruin the plan. The satisfying sound echoed in the not so empty alley now and the dirty blond haired guy raised his hand and slapped her back with even more force. Jo felt her left side of face going numb but she didn't do anything and just looked at him angrily as he hissed: " I was gonna be gentle you know. but you ruined it blondie." The other demons took one step closer and the man before her took her arm in a tight grip. She reacted almost instantly, kicked him in the shin, hit the other one who was trying to catch her with her elbow and ran as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was running for her life she was thinking about how long would it take the demons to find out. Find out that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't possess her. Right after Dean and her planned everything Dean consulted with Bobby. He didn't tell the whole plan to him. In fact he didn't even mention that Jo was with him. He thought it was just Dean and Sam as usual. Jo had told her that he would kill both of them if he finds out. After all she was daughter of his close friend and felt responsible for her. He told Dean that they should get an anti possession tattoo.

She fought the urge to look back and kept on running as she touched the inside part of her arm, where she got her tattoo for reassurance. She felt a small smile forming on her lips as she thought that she was getting near. Just a little more. They were actually going to win this fight. But the dark figure who ran into her in the opposite direction Jo and the demons were running, proved her to be wrong. She paused for a second and tried to ditch her. But even that one second was enough for the demons to catch up. The dirty blond haired demon got closer to her than the others, took her arm in a inescapable grip and said to the new comer: " I thought you weren't coming."

She just smiled, joined the crowd before him and replied:"I changed my mind. After all I couldn't miss all this fun, could I James?"

Jo felt sick. She tried to think of something, Something that would get her out of this mess.

James took Jo's chin in his hand firmly looked her in the eyes and replied: " Yeah you're right. This is so much fun. Especially that we've got a hunter on our hands."

A red haired girl from behind informed: " The bitch fooled us all at first. She must have an anti possession tattoo or something."

It was over. She wasn't going to get away with it this time. She had failed them. She had failed Dean. She had failed herself.

James smirked and said: " what do we do with you now?"

Jo put a lot of effort in speaking trying to sound brave: " just kill me and get over with it."

James laughed and said: " kill you? Why would I wanna kill you? You're more precious than that. The Winchesters are in town. Don't tell me you're not related to them"

Jo had two options. One: to deny everything that the demon said. But there was a slim chance that he would buy it. Two: make them come with her to the place that the devil trap was. In order to do that she had to either manipulate them or run away if she got the chance. Or maybe she could use a mixture of both.

Jo was thinking of what to say when James caressed her face with a demonic smile and said: "what's the matter blondie? Scared? You don't need to be. Lucky for you I have a soft spot for pretty girls." Then he lowered his face and kissed her violently.

Jo felt like she was going to throw up every second. She could hear others laugh and she felt humiliated. But then she thought that this was the distraction she was looking for. So despite the urge to push him away and beat the crap out of him she kissed him back. She could feel his surprise, but he didn't stop. She could reach her knife that was hidden in the sleeve of her jacket but she didn't want to hurt the body that was possessed so she as she was kissing him she put both her hands on the sides of his head in a quick motion lowered his head with a lot of force and kneed him in the face and ran away.

As she ran she kept on wiping her mouth and hoped that this time she doesn't have to run into another demon who has changed her mind about joining her buddies. She knew that this time if they get her she's dead.

It was then when she was pulled back by a hand and then felt a piercing pain in her side. She didn't get herself enough time to even understand the pain, because she knew if she did so, that would be end for her. She freed herself and ran away again. She could feel the knife in her side but she didn't pull it out. That would make the pain even worse than now. she just needed to get to that freaking alley and then she could die. But right now she couldn't stop.

Right when she thought that she can't ever get to there she saw a faint line forming a huge circle that wasn't very noticeable on the ground. She made it! The only problem was that now she was drained of adrenaline and all she could feel was pain and dizziness. Suddenly every step she took seemed to take a lot of effort. This time she couldn't run away from the hands that grabbed her. She tried to focus and saw that everyone was in the circle. And she was trapped with them. And the thing preventing her from getting away wasn't the devil trap, but the demons.

The first one to realize what has happened to them was a huge, bald guy. He was trying to move when he felt something invisible blocking his way. With a frown on his face he looked at the ground and shouted: " Shit! It's devil's trap."

All the heads snapped up and looked at the bald guy trying to take in what he just said. James who was holding Jo in place exploded: "Son of a bitch!"

" I prefer Dean , you know."

James looked around and found Dean with a smirk on his face. Annoyed at his sudden appearance he said through his teeth: " Winchester!"

Dean noticed that he was holding Jo and that Jo didn't seem to struggle at all. What was wrong with her? Why did she look so pale? Then he saw the knife and had to stop himself from getting into the circle. He knew they shouldn't know that he cared about her so he did what he was best at. He put on that blank expression on his face.

James went to the center of the circle and made sure that Jo was surrounded by enough demons so that she couldn't run away again. But when Jo landed on her knees he understood that it wasn't necessary. The bitch was dying. and he had to do something before she was useless.

He faced Dean and said: " So go ahead Dean. What are you waiting for?"

Dean just looked at him knowing where this was going. He was going to threaten him with killing Jo. at first The plan was about getting some information from the demons about what they were up to. But it was all changed now. All he wanted now was to have Jo back. She was in this mess because of him and his brother. But if he wanted to save her he had to give up on everything.

James didn't wait for his answer. " Oh right. You think if you try to send us back to hell we'll kill her before we're gone. And well… you're right."

Jo said with a voice that wasn't sure if she heard it herself said: " Dean, don't ruin the plan. I'm not going to make it anyway."

What she said made her laugh. But she had to stop herself because it made the pain much worse. She felt like she was a heroine in a soap opera. It wasn't that she was trying to be brave. She really thought that she was going to die.

Dean closed his eyes and said under his breath: "Damn it Jo."

Jo could feel Dean's frustration. so she just decided to put an end to it. she knew that once the knife is removed the bleeding will get much worse and eventually she would die. She just couldn't take it anymore. the pain. the misery on Dean's face. the thought of other people getting possessed if these demons got free once again. She couldn't live with that guilt all her life. It was her duty to help people from supernatural and this was her chance for doing so. So she pulled the knife out and gasped in pain.

Dean couldn't believe it. Every one knows that you shouldn't pull the knife out when you're stabbed unless you have access to immediate medical care. No one in their right mind would do that. So what did she intend to do? Bleed herself to death? If that was the plan she seemed to be successful. because after a few minutes of struggling with himself about letting the demons go, right when he was about to break the Devil tarp her eyes got closed and she collapsed completely on the ground.

That was it. Jo was dead and it was all his fault. He shouldn't have hesitated for so long. He shouldn't have agreed about her being the bait. He felt something in his chest. something he hadn't felt since his dad's death. He couldn't let himself drown in his sorrows. not now at least. He had something better to do. some way to turn all this pain he was feeling into something he could use. anger. So without further thought he looked at the disappointed expression on the demons face and started:"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

between the cries of pain he heard James sound, out of breath."Do whatever you want Winchester. You lost your precious little girl this time. next time, when we're back it's gonna be your brother. We have big plans for him."

Dean tried not to listen to a word he was saying, of course that was impossible but he went on anyway. "Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."

When the exorcism was finished with slow paces he went to Jo that was lying on the ground with many other unconscious bodies around her. He couldn't bear what he saw. He wasn't wasn't used to seeing Jo motionless. She was always full of life and energy. he took her in his arms and buried her head in his chest and said: " I'm sorry Jo. I'm sorry."

"are you? then why don't you put me in a more comfortable position?"

Dean jumped in surprise when she heard the small voice. He thought he was imagining things but when he shifted her to take a look at her face he saw that her eyes were half open.

She tried to smile and said: " Apparently the wound wasn't deep enough to kill me. not until now anyway. I wouldn't mind to have my guts back together though."

Dean was relieved angry and stunned at the same time. How could she make him believe that she was dead? And how the hell could she joke around? with the condition that she was in? in pain and covered in her own blood. He really had underestimated her. Without any words he picked her up and headed to his car. they were both silent for a while. Dean felt relieved both for Jo and his bother. He knew that when they get to where Sam is the demon would leave his body because demons might not be the most trustworthy people but they usually don't break their promises.

When he was putting Jo in the back seat of impala He heard her saying: " I'm sorry Dean. I ruined the plan. If it wasn't for me you could have found out what those demons were ..."

Jo's voice was muffled by Dean's kiss. She was so surprised that she couldn't move her lips for a few seconds but then she answered the kiss with all the energy that she had left. It wasn't long after when she remembered something broke the kiss and said:" I kissed a demon today you know?"

Dean was shocked. But also he found the situation so funny. With a disgusted look on his face he said:" why did you have to say this?"

" I thought you should know."

Dean pretended to think for a second then shrugged and as he bowed his head to reach her lips said:"Okay. where were we?"

* * *

><p>Okay. I know it wasn't good, but thanks for giving it a chance.<p> 


End file.
